


Star Speckled Sunrise

by Dragon_Writes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I have been given the power to write and that is everyone else's problem, M/M, This is so soft, if there is a lack of wholesome content then by god I will create it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: Now here they were, standing on the top of a grassy hill, the castle far in the distance, the only sound their panting from the race over and the whisper of the wind.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog/Lancelot (Sonic and the Black Knight)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Star Speckled Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Silvermun: we need more just happy lansoni fics  
> Me, a humble follower: say no more
> 
> It may be short but!! I hope y'all enjoy

“Are you sure this is a smart idea, my liege?”

“Duh, ‘course I am! You worry too much, Lance!”

“Only because you give me reason to do so.”

It was early morning in Camelot, the two making their way through the dew covered grass that left Sonic’s shoes and legs speckled with droplets. A thin layer of clouds covered the still dark sky, the remaining stars flickering overhead before fading from view until dusk once more. 

Lancelot was only a few paces behind the blue hedgehog, armour reflecting the stars above and leaving him speckled like the night sky above. His quills were slightly ruffled, Sonic having practically pulled him from the castle to the outside world where even birdsong had yet to echo through the trees, though the knight had insisted on bringing his sword and armour. He had huffed at the other’s teasing remark, “It is never foolish to be wary of possible threats,” before following out the castle. 

Now here they were, standing on the top of a grassy hill, the castle far in the distance, the only sound their panting from the race over and the whisper of the wind. Turning towards the sky, the view took his breath away. The village lay below, sleepy houses scattered around through trees and rivers, the sea of stars expanding across the horizon as the faint rays of the coming dawn began to rise. 

“Well, y’gonna join me?” he playfully said whilst moving to sit down with legs dangling off the edge of the hill’s steep drop, patting the ground beside him with a wink. To his surprise, the knight quietly complied, laying the sword by his side and the visor above his line of sight. 

The village continued dozing below, but neither paid it any mind, eyes transfixed on the horizon as the sun gradually made its appearance. Sky turned from deep navy to pale blue, clouds streaked with patches of yellow and pink as the golden rays expanded across their small world, basking everything in a warm glow.

A glance towards Lancelot took his breath away once again and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever breathe again with the sight before him. The black and red hedgehog no longer wore his more stoic, professional expression. His eyes were wide in wonder, decorated with the twinkle of the fading stars and coloured clouds, mouth slightly agape with one fang visible and ears twitching as bird song began to harmonise around them.

It looked beautiful. _He_ looked beautiful.

Heart hammering, Sonic turned away from the knight by his side and focused his gaze on the view once more.

They say there for what felt like both minutes and hours, the sun steadily climbing its way up from the horizon to rest over the village, where the people below began to awaken with the golden glow shining on their faces. The dew had dried, fur and shoes and metal no longer speckled with the droplets, instead replaced with the beams of sunlight. 

They remained silent even as the world awoke around them, Sonic’s legs idly swinging through the air as Lancelot kept still. 

Neither knew when their hands had moved to meet in the middle, white glove covered by silver metal. All they knew was that they had no intention of moving, not yet. 

So they stayed even as the sun was high in the sky, basked in the golden glow, and made the silent promise to stay alongside each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you want more SatBK content let me know I guess?? Also check out silvermun on tumblr their art is *chefs kiss*
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, have a good day!!


End file.
